


smile!- its a precaution

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Evil, Fan Characters, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Prompt Fill, Thanks casimir for the previous 3, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: He used his smile as a weapon, sharp as a blade and twice as effective.The bat over his friend's shoulder was simply a precaution.





	smile!- its a precaution

If you knew Casimir, you knew he regularly looked the gift horse in it's mouth; and he probably has looked death in the eyes- and all that got him out of it was that smile, his greed green eyes copying the faked grin.

Maybe some others knew him as what they would jokingly call a 'thot', leading you to his room and letting you leave in a drunken haze that definitely wasn't from alcohol, drugs or sex. (They had bruises, coiled like a fevered maggot over their necks; everybody asked never knew how they got them, the only thing consistent was that it was Casimir, laughing to himself in a crazed fashion). 

 

If you knew Devereux, Dev if zir hadn't threatened you with zir arsenal of weapons, you were considered lucky. To not be blocked out by the nonbinary, with zir cold, gunmetal grey eyes burrowing holes through you- especially when you caught the slightest glimpse of zir tattoo, was to be considered almost saintly in the school. 

Maybe some knew zir as violent, too ready to fight, perhaps basing it off zir  cool brown leather jacket, or the eyebags under zir eyes from not sleeping. (Some joked that Casimir kept zir up, but they were always met with a low growl and the barrel of a gun to their forehead. Not many continued, and those who did were filed missing a few days later, only to turn up unharmed but rambling about the snakes and the birds- the boas and the nightjars). 

 

Perhaps it was  ironic, then, that the two who hated each other were partners in crime. 

Each, with their own special way- one who caught you in a net, while the other beat you to death.


End file.
